


Smoke And Mirrors

by CaseyStar



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Married Couple, rocker Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows every person in the audience tonight think that Merlin is singing to them, <i> for</i> them.  That he's desperate in his love for them.  He sees them all tongiht, but they don't see him, standing in the wings, watching the man he loves, the man who loves him singing for him, to him.  Arthur knows the words and chords and strutting is for him alone.</p><p>They don't live the rocker lifestyle people might expect, but it's their life and they'd not trade a second of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke And Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Challenge for Week Two of Summer Pornathon 2014
> 
> Rock 'n Roll.
> 
> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

They all think he's singng to them, each and every person in the crowd think the words, the passion, the love and lust that drip from every word and chord, that roll off that body, is for them and them alone. Doesn't matter if it's a stadium of thousands or a secret show to dozens; every audience member will leave convinced that it was them the singer thought of as he strutted the stage, them that he crooned to and caressed with those graceful hands.

They couldn't be more wrong.

Every crooned syllable, every sinuous roll of those sinful leather-clad hips, every coy bite on those plump lips are for Arthur.

It was Arthur that wanted to keep them private, not Merlin or even the band's publicist. Arthur who wanted what was their's to remain that: their's. All their friends and family knew, all those that matter had stood with them as they spoke their vows. They all knew the ring on cord around Merlin's throat is the ring Arthur slid onto his finger and not some cheap trinket.

The audience gets the sensual singer possessing the stage. Arthur gets the man. The man that warms cold feet on Arthur's calves, that steals blankets and whines when he has to wake up. The man that brings Arthur his favourite soup when he's sick and accepts Arthur's terrible attempts at love poems with wet eyes and desperate kisses. The man that distractedly remarked that the dozens of candles Arthur had placed aound the room was a fire hazard, and thus missed his first proposal attempt.

Not a very rock and roll lifestyle, certainly not what Arthur assumed those in the crowd would imagine life with Merlin would be, but a life neither man would trade.

Every second of each show is a love song to Arthur, for Arthur. And it's Arthur that will show his appreciation, loudly and enthusiastically, on every available surface in the tour bus while Gwaine picks up as many groupies as he can handle, and Morgana turns head in the bar. Gwen will tirelessly chase after roadies until all her drum equipment is stowed away safely before joining her girlfriend for a drink, the two beautiful women unimpressed with the lecherous come-ons slung their way. Arthur is convinced they do it on purpose-the two are responsible for more bar fights than Gwaine but the pair simply smile beautifically and proceed to educate letch after letch about not touching without consent and what the word 'no' means. Their security team, massive Percy and quiet Elyan, look on, making bets; they've never been needed to keep either woman safe. Gwen's father had been a World Champion in a variety of martial arts and taught his daughter well, while Morgana's father had owned a boxing gym and ensured his precious daughter would be able to protect herself.

Merlin's always amused the next day by their stories, pressed up tight to Arthur's side as he cradles their hands together with his legs thrown across Arthur's lap. Between wrinkling his nose at Gwaine's need to give minute details of his conquests and Percy's hysterical accounts of the previous night, Merlin will press kisses to the bites he left on Arthur, delighting in the ache Arthur's cock left within him, half daydreaming of the drag of that beautiful cock on his stretched hole when Arthur went slow, unconsciouly plucking chords out of the air to the tune of the slap of Arthur's balls meeting Merlin's ass in vulgar kisses, their grunts as they chased completion and Arthur's refrain of love whispered into Merlin's skin.


End file.
